Harold and the Flying Climbers
Harold and the Flying Climbers is the twentieth episode of the first season. Plot Harold the helicopter is glad not to be a steam engine, he is much happier flying in the sky than racing along the road and rails. One morning, the engines were busy preparing for the vicar's own fête. "I'd like to help." called Harold, "But I'm on patrol.". He was looking for engines that might be in trouble. Meanwhile, the engines puffed to and fro with their loads for the fête. Percy was delivering deckchairs and decorations, tables and churns and tents "Don't forget to come to the vicar's fête!" "Thanks for the invitation!" called Harold "But duty calls." and he whirled away. Harold was landing at his airfield to get more fuel. He was beginning to feel left out about the celebrations. He wished more than ever he could help. Later, Percy puffed in with some coaches "What are you doing Harold?" asked Percy "Oh... nothing much." said Harold "Just resting my arms after a long day of flying." "How's your day been Percy?" "It was amazing." he said, just then the Fat Controller drove up "Harold, there are some climbers stranded on a cliff on the mountain railway." he said "You must go and rescue them." "A mountain rescue." said Percy "That sounds amazing." "Alright then, I'm going to save the climbers." said Harold, "See you later.", "Now, he's off to rescue the flying climbers." he said "Flying Person?! People can't fly!" said Percy, "I know Percy, but it's just how some people call them, if an aircraft vehicle was pulling the climbers by rope, then they would call it, flying people." said the Fat Controller, "I see." said Percy and he puffed happily away. Meanwhile, Bertram puffed into the Tea Room Station, letting off steam proudly. "Right on time." he said "It's such a nice day." he said to himself. Then he heard the sound of wings in the sky "Harold!" shouted Bertram "Hello!" "Hello Bertram!" said Harold "I guess you came here to save the two climbers." he said "You're certainly right." he said, "Anyways, bye Bertram." and he whirled away. The passengers disembarked and Bertram puffed away "He looks like he's in a hurry." he thought to himself. Harold arrived at the clifftop and saw the two climbers, they were stuck, just then Harold saw Skarloey puffing on the track below the cliff "Be careful Harold!" shouted Skarloey "The climbers need rescuing.", "I know!" said Harold, Harold's pilot got a rope and threw it out the window and then attached it to Harold, Harold's rope swayed from side to side, he tried to aim it at the climbers, but it was getting too hard "I must aim the rope at the climbers, or else they'll fall down the mountain and they'll be seriously injured.", just then, Rusty rolled up "What's going on?" he asked "Harold's saving those stranded climbers." explained Skarloey "I hope he rescues them." said Rusty, the climbers slowly started moving downwards, they were starting to fall, "I must do it." he said, "At last, the rope caught the climbers "Hooray!" said Skarloey and Rusty, "You did it Harold!" said Rusty "I know." said Harold, "Now, I'll take these climbers to the hospital, I can see cuts and scratches on them." he said, and then he flew away with the climbers still on the rope. Sir Handel was nearby the clifftop in a siding at a station, and then he saw Harold and the climbers "Bust my buffers." he said "Is it me, or is there flying people?" he thought to himself. When Percy saw the climbers flying through the sky, he was amazed. "Flatten by funnel! So people can fly after all." The children cheered for Harold, he had saved the day. Soon, he arrived at the hospital and the climbers thanked Harold for rescuing them. And as of the fête. It was a big success and the children had a wonderful time. Harold was happy, he stayed on duty and had fun at the fête. Characters * Percy * Skarloey * Sir Handel * Bertram * Rusty * Harold * The Fat Controller * The Vicar of Wellsworth (does not speak) * The Two Climbers (do not speak) * Toby (cameo) * Donald (cameo) * Duke (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * Sodor Brass Band (cameo) Locations * Rheneas Viaduct * The Fishing Village * Rumblin Bridge * Maithwaite * Dryaw * Tea Room Station * Trestle Bridge * Rheneas (station) * Skarloey Railway Hospital Home Media Releases * Engines to the Rescue * The Complete First Series Trivia * This episode marks The Vicar of Wellsworth and the two climber's first appearances, this is also the Vicar of Wellsworth's only appearance in the first season and the two climbers' only appearances to date in Thomas' Sodor Adventures. * This episode marks the first and only appearance of the Skarloey Railway hospital in Thomas' Sodor Adventures. * This episode marks Harold's first speaking role. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes